


Snowbloom

by draculard



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Can a corpse consent? No, Canonical Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ficlet, Human/Wookie relationship, Inappropriate everything really, Inappropriate use of flowers, Inappropriate use of the Millennium Falcon, M/M, Necrophilia, Unrequited Love, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Chewie retrieves Han's corpse from Starkiller Base.





	Snowbloom

When nobody else is looking -- when everyone else is distracted -- Chewie retrieves Han’s body from Starkiller Base. It isn’t an easy matter to smuggle the corpse onboard while no one is looking, but if Chewie’s learned anything in life, it’s that humans (all humans, except Han) will turn a blind eye to him until they want something. He gets Han back onboard without a hitch.

The body goes in Han’s old quarters on the Falcon, laid out gently on the bed. While battle is being raged, Chewie is in that bedroom, tenderly arranging Han’s limbs so that he looks like he’s just sleeping. The others don’t notice he’s gone -- or if they do, they say nothing to Chewie. After the battle is over, nobody talks about Han’s body, assuming it’s been destroyed along with Starkiller.

Only Chewie knows the truth. He fills Han’s bedroom with snowblooms, fragrant and easy to come by, to mask the scent of Han’s rotting flesh. He drives with Rey to Ahch-to, and while she’s training with Luke, Chewie and Han are alone inside the Falcon.

Chewie spends hours by Han’s bedside. He watches as Han’s skin changes color -- purple where blood is pooling, yellow where the rot is setting in. Stiffness makes any pose he could put Han in look unnatural, but Chewie is not deterred.

At night, with the harsh rains of Ahch-to coming down, Chewie lies in bed next to Han’s cold body and tries to warm it. He holds Han gently, the way he did sometimes when Han was alive, and imagines that the warmth from his fur is leaking into Han’s bones.

One day, Chewie leans over the bed. He brushes Han’s silver hair back from his forehead and kisses Han on the lips. They’re cold and unyielding; they taste of death. When Chewie cups Han’s cheek, a piece of flesh peels off in his hand.

 _I love you_ , Chewie thinks. He treasures the moments he and Han have alone together. The way Han lays perfectly still as Chewie unbuckles his pants, runs his tongue over Han’s decaying penis, savoring the bitter, repulsive taste. Han is like a statue, perfectly pliant, perfectly amenable to Chewie’s love.  

“It stinks in there,” he hears Rey comment to Luke one night, when they don’t know Chewie is nearby.

She’s right. As time goes on, the fragrance of the snowblooms works less and less against Han’s decaying flesh. Still, Chewie can’t let him go. He becomes accustomed to the smell. He becomes accustomed to the sight of Han’s wasting, blackened body, to the taste of spoiled meat on his lips. In time, it’s almost impossible for Chewie to touch Han without hurting him, but this just leads to more opportunities.

When flesh rots, it leaves holes in the body -- tight, wet holes that Chewie can use however he pleases. Han makes no complaints; he allows Chewie to enter him without protest. Some days Chewie can almost hear Han’s breathless moans as Chewie thrusts into him on the bed, amidst the snowblooms, with the rain pounding on the roof of the Millennium Falcon.

Chewie cradles Han to him and thrusts again, and he feels Han’s flesh tearing ever-so-slightly. It’s a soft, intimate feeling, like their bodies are becoming one. When he lays Han back down, he sees black residue from Han’s body staining the sheets, and that residue is coating Chewie’s cock as well. He wipes it off with one finger, raises it to his face and inhales the scent of death.

What would Han think if he could see Chewie now?

Chewie stares down at the corpse, contemplating it, and then he licks the black film off his finger and savors the taste. It doesn’t matter what Han would think, Chewie decides, because Han is gone now.

Only his corpse is left.

And that’s all Chewie’s.


End file.
